The present invention relates to an imaging cartridge and an image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, as image forming apparatuses equipped with imaging cartridges, the apparatuses structured so that component members having similar lifetime are packed into a process cartridge are known (see, e.g., JP 2006-267922 A, JP 2005-140898 A).
However, in the conventional structure, downsizing of the imaging cartridge has not been taken into consideration. Accordingly, image forming apparatuses which are loaded with a number of imaging cartridges have a problem that the entire apparatus grows in size.